


Not my Job

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Labour, Pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: Prompt : @writing-prompt-s - “This is not my job! This is the exact opposite of my job!” screamed the grim reaper as the human went into labour.





	Not my Job

You were waiting for Dean in the motel. He had swore he wouldn’t take too long, but it had been hours. You were tired of waiting, and you couldn’t wait anymore if you wanted to. So you walked out, and headed for where he had told you he’d be.

* * *

As soon as you stepped into the place, looking around confused, you saw him sitting there, eating. “ _You_.” You growled. “Where the hell is Dean?”

Turning, Death looked you up and down. “He’s busy.”

“I need him. Bring him back.” You groaned.

“If he stops what he is doing, he loses the bet. And he doesn’t get Sam’s soul. You can wait.”

“Look, you son of a bitch-” you started, but were cut off by the gush of water. “No. No. Fuck. Get me Dean. Now! Or _you’re_ delivering this baby.”

“This is not my job.” He scoffed and shook his head. “This is the exact opposite of my job!”

You grabbed him by the collar and growled through the pain of a contraction. “Look, **_asshole_** , you’re all I fucking have right now, and this kid ain’t waiting.”


End file.
